


いつか。

by hitsujimilk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lots and lots of Pining, Pining, Romance, no beta im tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitsujimilk/pseuds/hitsujimilk
Summary: 『 Someday. 』As long as Miya Osamu remembered, she had always been a helpless romantic. Even as a child she loved to play house, she loved to have fake weddings and pretend to be a wife and Osamu, well, gotjealouswhenever she wanted to marry Atsumu and not him.Hewanted to be the boyfriend,hewanted to be husband,hewanted to be the prince in shining armor.[Miya Osamu/Reader](Ratings might change in later chapters.)
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	いつか。

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive.  
> Also I'm just trying to write something. ANYTHING.
> 
> ☑ There might be grammatical errors as I do not have beta readers. I write only for enjoyment.
> 
> ☑ Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me and the situations and personalities I tried to adapt may not be accurate to the original content.

  
**☆** _𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚐𝚞𝚎_ **☆**

  


As long as Miya Osamu remembered, she had always been a helpless romantic. Even as a child she loved to play house, she loved to have fake weddings and pretend to be a wife and Osamu, well, got  _ jealous _ whenever she wanted to marry Atsumu and not him.  _ He _ wanted to be the boyfriend,  _ he _ wanted to be husband,  _ he _ wanted to be the prince in shining armor. 

  
  
  


_  
She was reading that same book again. It was  _ always _ that book, the generic one about a prince slaying a dragon and saving the beautiful princess of the locked tower. She was never really stuck on the whole ‘prince slaying the dragon’ (which was the part Osamu only cared about) or the ‘prince saving the princess’, but Osamu saw how her eyes lit up whenever she read ‘love at first sight’ and how she lingered at the final page where they both got married, living happily ever after.  
_

_ “You’ve been on that same page for the past 5 minutes.” Osamu complained, sitting so close to her his side was pressed against hers. Half of the huge picture book rested on his lap and every time she reached over to flip the page, her elbow would brush his. _

_ “She sooooooo pretty!” The girl said, dismissing the dark-haired boy’s protests entirely. “One day,” She sighed dreamily, brushing her fingers over the princess adorning a gorgeous white dress, “I want to wear a pretty dress like that too.” _

_ Osamu blinked once, staring at the pretty girl beside him, her eyes not once leaving the page she had already seen a million times. She was wearing a pink floral dress today and her mother had styled her hair into twintail braids. Though, Osamu thought, she looked better in all the shades of pink she normally wore compared to a plain white dress no matter how extravagant it was. _

_ “Marry me one day and I’ll buy ya that dress.” Osamu replied in a nonchalant tone, but he meant it. _

_ She turned to look at him, her doe-like eyes wide with surprise. “Will ya, ‘Samu?” _

_ “Yeah.” Osamu answered, even if he didn’t understand why she wanted to wear it so much. Girls were weird. _

_ She beamed, her smile like sunlight. “It’s a promise then! Don’t ya forget it! Make me a princess one day!” _

_ Honestly, Osamu thought princesses were dumb. He didn’t care for them at all and as she held out her pinky finger to him with a huge, toothy smile and he curled his small pinky over hers, he thought  _ she _ was prettier than any storybook princess. _

  
  
  


  
★ ★ ★

  
  
  
  


  
**☆ **_pink sunflower_ **☆******

****

****

If sunflowers could be pink, that’s what Osamu would describe her as.

She never stopped loving pink, she never stopped loving dresses and skirts. Even with strict uniform regulations, she always found a way to wear simple, cute hair accessories in various colors of pink. Her scrunchies and hair ribbons were usually pastel colored, the same soft tones that matched her equally, soft, pretty features.

He liked it the most when she weaved ribbons in her hair, especially when she styled her hair into pretty, heart-shaped braids. Although, more than anything, he wanted to pull her hair loose and run his fingers through it. 

Osamu noticed those small things, like today how she put her hair up in a high ponytail, but also wore a small, strawberry clip just above her ear. How that strawberry wasn’t red but was a blush pink, the same shade her cheeks became whenever she was embarrassed or shy.

Sitting in the desk right in front of him, the moment they had free period, she spun around in her seat to face him and was so bright and talkative, always had something to tell him and whether or not Osamu really cared about what she was talking about, he just liked to listen to her voice.

Most importantly, he liked the way she looked whenever she talked about something that made her happy.

Osamu reached out, causing her to pause in the middle of her sentence and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 

She blinked and laughed. “Thanks, ‘Samu!” Without a care for the world or the boy before her, and fixed the strawberry in her hair, pulling her the loose strands away from her face.

“I don’t get why you like ‘em that much.” Osamu leaned his head into his head, gazing at the hair clip that almost did nothing. If anything, it was just an accessory to look cute and he knew she was vain enough to put up with the small annoyances that came with it.

“It’s cute!” She shot back, looking a bit offended that he would ask such a thing.

A smile perked the grey-haired teen’s face and he shrugged his broad shoulders, feigning innocence. “Right, right.”

He thought she was cute even without all the gaudy accessories.

“[Name]!”

Osamu’s smile instantly fell. His mood dipped and a flash of irritation flared at the sound of  _ that _ voice. At the person that made her whip her head so quick to the entrance of their classroom.

His name left her lips, “Irie-Senpai”, sounding sweeter than honey. 

The presence of  _ him _ made her look happier than anything else. He was a third year, a member of the archery team and though his skills wasn’t anything special nor did he stand out by any means, she ended up  _ falling in love with him. _

Osamu hated him and judging by the look Irie threw Osamu, a cold, withering gaze she was oblivious of, Osamu knew Irie didn’t like him either. He was aware that without a doubt, Irie felt inferior to him, he could even go as far as the upperclassman feeling threatened with Osamu’s presence. Knowing that made Osamu feel a twisted feeling of satisfaction. 

Miya Osamu, the star of Inarizaki’s volleyball team, one of the most popular boys in school, and a close friend of [Name]’s.

_ A close friend. _

Those words always left a bitter taste in his mouth.

  
  
  
  


_ “Just steal her away.” Atsumu had said once without an ounce of remorse. “What’re ya waitin’ for?” _

_ He didn’t want to, not that way. She wouldn’t be happy if he all of a sudden decided to make moves on her while she had a boyfriend. She was happy with him,  _ crazy _ about him even, totally head over heels.  _

_ Atsumu took Osamu’s stretched out silence as the answer and sighed, the expression on his face one of disgust. “You lost her ‘cus you were too damned slow, dumbass. You’ve liked her since...what, forever? And you let some nobody _ –– _ some  _ loser–– _ ” _

_ Osamu slammed his foot onto Atsumu’s ass, causing his twin to shriek in pain. _

  
  
  
  


Miya Osamu watched as she out of her seat, the gray-haired twin forgotten, and beelined straight to her boyfriend. He watched as Irie slipped his hand into hers, knowing that public show of affection caused the younger Miya’s chest to constrict, almost in physical pain as she held on to someone else and smiled at him like he was sun and she was a beautiful, pink sunflower that sought only for him.

  
  
  
  


★ ★ ★

  
  
  
  


****

**☆ **_the same_ ** **☆** **

**  
**  


“She looks like her.” Atsumu said one day as he and Osamu sat on a bench in the courtyard, eating lunch together.

“What’re ya yapperin’ about?” Osamu replied with a mouth full of yakisoba.

“Yer girlfriend.” the blonde answered, picking at the assortments of food in his bento. “I’m not stupid, ‘Samu. Everything ‘bout her. She looks just like [Name].”

“Shut yer mouth.” Osamu shot back, sounding irritated.

“Hey, hey!” Atsumu pointed his chopsticks at his brother, his dark brow furrowing. “I’m only stating the facts. Besides, it’s not like it’ll last long anyway.”   
  
It never did. No matter how pretty or smart, he got sick of his girlfriends very quickly.

He always blamed it on volleyball being the priority but that wasn’t it at all.

Atsumu knew it.

He knew it.

  
No matter who it was, even if he  _ did _ care for the person he was dating, it never compared to how much he cared about  _ her _ . 


End file.
